All's Well That Ends Well
by spot-da-vampyre-puppi
Summary: I love her so much" "Why won't you tell her?" "She'll never like me." "Who wouldn't like you? You're amazing." Based off of a copy and paste. Cute cheesy One shot. Rated T BC I am paranoid. AU Edward's a 1/2 vampire, Bella's 1/4. Will continue if popula


**A Twilight One Shot by:  
Spot-Da-Vampyre-Puppi**

_**All's Well That Ends Well  
**_

**Bella Swan  
**  
Today, I felt chivalrous. I was putting aside my feelings for Edward's. I loved him, he was my best friend - my half vampire friend - where as I was just some lowly quarter human who trips on EVERYTHING! My dad was a half-vampire. But that wasn't important at the moment. What was imporant was that he was crushing big time but wouldn't tell me who.  
He fell on my bed and groaned. "Ohhh I love her, Bella!"  
I felt my heart crack and I held back tears.  
"Talk to her." I managed to get out.  
He hugged my pillow and I sat down on my rocking chair. "I don't know, Bella, she'll never like me!"  
This got me pissed. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you are amazing! Of course she'll like you."  
"I wish I could tell her how I feel!" he groaned again.  
My voice had some acid in it, I could feel it. "Then why don't you just tell her already?" he must'nt have notice.  
"Bella!" he sat up. "Aren't you listening to me? I said she won't like me! She probably thinks of me as her brother." he frowned.  
"Edward, has she told you that? Has she called you 'brother'? How do you know that?" I stood up again, not comfortable on the chair.  
"I can just tell." he got up from his spot and said "It's getting late, I have to go. Family hunting night." for a moment I forgot he was a half vampire.  
I made dinner for myself, sad. Charlie didn't really notice. Afterward, I drug myself up the stairs and cried myself to sleep.

The next day Edward came over and we laid out on my trampoline. I started thinking about what we said yesterday.  
"Edward, do me a favor and just tell her already." yeah so I can know for sure that he doesn't think of me that way. So my heart can tear in two.  
Apparently he was too because he said "What would I say?"  
"That's easy. Tell her how much you like her. How much you care. How much you want her - and need her- everyday. All day, forever. Because seeing their shining face, their beautiful eyes, holding their soft hands and saying things to get them to talk - just to hear their voice, is enough to make you cry out in happiness..."  
A moment of silence passed. "I always tell her I like her. It's hard for me to tell her how much." he sounded sad.  
"What do you mean?" I just really hoped it was someone worth Edward's time of day that he cared so much about.  
"I am always with her. I-i want to tell her that I am in love with her."  
"I know how you feel, Edward. I have a problem with that too. I just wish he loves me..." I tear escaped my eye. I thought he didn't see because we were lying on a trampoline but.... He scooped me up and wiped the tear away and gave me a hug.  
After a moment he said, "Wait, who do you like, Bella?"  
I paused a second. I was about to say 'you' but that would be crossing the line... So I improvised. "Oh, just this one guy."  
"Don't worry, Bella, we can be lovestruck singles together." he frowned for the billionth time.  
"She does. Edward, she has to."  
"How would you know?" we layed back down on the trampoline.  
"Who wouldn't like you?"  
"You. You don't, your just my best friend ever." he said loudly. Then softly, "Nothing more..." I probably wasn't supposed to hear that. It made my heart flutter and my mind sad. This could mean that he loves me back but it could mean that he doesn't even think about me liking him."  
"Let's take a walk!" I exclaimed as I jumped off the trampoline and walked a small path in the forest.  
He ran to catch up. "Bella? Where are you going?"  
"You'll see!" I grabbed his hand and led him through the forest.  
"When I was little," I explained, "My mom and I used to have a little secret garden. Charlie doesn't know about it, I don't think, and wouldn't really want to know because when she died unexpectedly from lung cancer, he pretty much tried to get rid of everything 'renee'. She and I had a little dining set out here, I don't know if it's still here."  
And the wooden dining set was still there, under the cloth we always left on it. Underneath the cloth not only was the table and chairs, but a tea set that I brought out here a few weeks after she died. It no longer made me cry that she was gone, it had been years.  
"Bella, this is beautiful." and it was. There was the softest green grass, wildflowers, tulips, roses, and they were everywhere. Ivy had started growing on the legs of the chairs and I wasn't about to stop it.  
I nodded in response to him.  
"Edward...? I love you, you know that....? Right?"  
"Yes, of course, I love you too." he said and hugged me tight.  
"So then, are you going to listen to me when I say to talk to her?"  
"Are you sure she will like me?"  
"Of course! Not only will she like you, but she'll love you big time."  
"Bella, I think we should go back to your house. It's getting dark and we didn't tell Charlie we had left."  
"Okay." I paused. "But will you talk to her?"  
"Tomorrow, okay?" he said wearily, not meeting my eyes.  
"Fine..."

The next day, Edward came over to my house again.  
Charlie got the door today, seeing as I was in the kitchen making bacon. "Hey Edward." he slapped Edward's back. "How's eternity for you so far?"  
"Lonely."  
"Ah. So are you going to tell-"  
"shhh! Don't say it outloud!"  
"As I was saying! Are you going to tell her today?"  
"That's the plan..."  
"Good. It's hard seeing her wanting your affection and you hers, sparks flying, but none of it just clicking in either of your brains yet!" Charlie huffed.  
"You mean to say-"  
"Yes, yes, yes. She loves you."  
Edward then walked into the kitchen and gave me a lingering 'hello' hug.  
"So what time are you telling miss what's-her-face how much you love her and she you?" I grumbled. No matter how much vampire you will ever put in me, I will never, ever, be a morning person.  
"Soon."  
I then cooked the rest of the bacon silent, Edward watching me.  
Finally, I said "What?"  
"Oh nothing. You just look gorgeous in the mornings."  
"Hmph." I looked at my reflection in the spoon. I looked like crap. I made a buzzer noise and said "Wrong."  
"No..." he came over to me and put his hands on my waist. "You really do look beautiful. I really hope things work out with Mr. What's-his-face... I need to see you happy, okay? Not some mumbling grouch filled with sadness all the time- don't even think of protesting, Isabella! I have seen you for the past couple of days. All I want is for you to be happy. I need that, everyday, all day, forever."  
I froze. He was quoting me from the other day?  
"Because seeing YOUR shining face, YOUR beautiful, brown eyes, to hold YOUR soft hands is what I want. What I need... To hold you... To say things just to hear your voice, your laughter,to see your eyes light up at a joke, or your pout when you 'don't get it'-.... I love with you. Forever, all day, everyday, right now."  
I looked away. "So Miss What's-her-face is... Bella?"  
"Yes."  
I looked back at him. "oh. Just so you know, Mr. What's-his face is Edward." I aimed to kiss his nose but his face moved up an inch and caught his lips. At first I was shocked, but when he kissed me back... All was well.  
Eventually, we broke apart. "I am in love with you, Edward. I love you so much."  
"As I you. I love you Bella."  
All's well that ends well.  
All is well.

**I think it's cute, but that's me. Tell me what you think REVIEW**

**Spot**


End file.
